xmennetflixfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men: United
X-Men: United is a 2006 superhero film directed by Bryan Singer. The film is the second installment in the ''X-Men'' film franchise. The film starred Hugh Jackman, Karl Urban, Charlize Theron, Regina Hall, Kyle Chandler, Leonardo DiCaprio, Rebecca Romijn-Stamos, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Rebecca Ferguson, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Channing Tatum, Ellen Page, Aaron Stanford, Sebastian Stan, Ian McKellan, and Patrick Stewart, and grossed $729.5 million on a $150 million budget, making it the 3rd highest grossing film of 2006 worldwide. It also received critical acclaim, with praise for its concept, screenplay, subject matter, score, and acting (especially Jackman, Urban, Hall, and DiCaprio's performances). Plot Three years after the events of X-Men, the X-Men (Logan/Wolverine, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe/Storm, Hank McCoy/Beast, Warren Worthington III/Angel, Bobby Drake/Iceman, and Rogue), mentored by Charles Xavier, continue to show the world that mutants can be accepted. Erik Lensherr/Magneto is still in prison, while Mystique and Sabretooth are still out there, and have recruited John Allerdyce/Pyro, a pyrokenetic, and Remy LeBeau/Gambit, who can ignite kenetic energy, and now call themselves the Brotherhood. A new mutant is detected by Cerebro, so Xavier sends Logan, Scott, and Storm to find him, while Hank takes Xavier to visit Magneto, and Jean watches over the students. Flying to Germany, Logan, Scott, and Storm discover Kurt Wagner, a teleporting, blue mutant who has been ostracized in his home country. At the prison, Hank and Xavier learn Erik is considering a plea deal: he is released as long as "Magneto" is never seen again. Xavier is angered at the proposal, and tells Erik's guard, Nate Carlson, that he can never be released. At the school, Jean bonds with Kitty Pryde, an intangible girl who has a crush on Bobby, though he is dating Rogue. Jean gives her advice, before getting an alert from Storm that they are in trouble. Taking the back-up jet, Jean takes Bobby, Rogue, and Warren with her, though Kitty tags along, unbeknownst to Jean. In Germany, Logan, Scott, and Storm are in no trouble, and are confused when Jean and the others arrive. However, the Brotherhood arrive to collect Kurt. The two factions fight, and Mystique tries to convince Kurt to join her. Kurt believes Mystique is just like him due to her blue color and teleports the Brotherhood out. Storm believes Mystique sent out a signal to distract them, though Logan claims that she would not want more X-Men there. Back at the school, Xavier and Hank return and learn of Jean leaving with Bobby, Rogue, Warren, and Kitty. Using Cerebro, they realize they are also in Germany, but have no way of getting there. Xavier tries to contact Jean, but something is blocking them. Hank remembers a helicopter in the prison, but it would be hard to get in there. Xavier comes up with a plan. In Germany, the X-Men realize Mystique wants Nightcrawler to teleport inside Erik's cell and escape with him. At the prison, Xavier and Hank arrive again. Xavier attempts to freeze everyone inside the room, but something stops him. They go with Plan B, and Hank breaks into Erik's cell, though he keeps his handcuffs on. The three make it to the helicopter, but Nate is there. Xavier tries to mess with his mind, but realizes he is the one that has been blocking him, and quickly deduces he is a mutant, just as Hank goes to attack him. Nate knocks him and Xavier unconscious, and then takes Erik and Xavier, leaving Hank. Nightcrawler teleports inside Erik's cell, though sees he is not there. In Germany, the X-Men fly back to New York, where they learn of Erik escaping, though are shocked to discover it was Xavier and Hank who broke him out. Hank find the group back at the school and reveal that there is someone out there, more powerful than Xavier and Jean. They realize they are forced to team-up with the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood come to the school, where, after a quick fight, both sides agree to make a truce to stop Nate and save Erik. Jean uses Cerebro and manages to overcome Nate's block, which makes the others realize she hasn't been using her full potential. Jean finds Nate's base, and the group makes it there. Nate reveals that he is really Nathaniel Essex, and he sent the signal to Jean, knowing that Xavier would want to regroup with the team, and would go back to the prison to get the helicopter, leaving Essex with the chance to take him and Erik in one go. The X-Men and the Brotherhood fight him, but he manages to overcome all of them, killing Pyro, except Jean, who nearly manages to defeat him, before a mind-controlled Xavier helps Essex stop her. Essex takes Jean, as well as Warren, to experiment on, and leaves the rest. Logan, Scott, Storm, Hank, Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty return to the school, where Kurt has already come, realizing the error of his ways, while Mystique and Remy begin a plot to save Erik. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Karl Urban as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Charlize Theron as Jean Grey *Regina Hall as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Kyle Chandler as Hank McCoy/Beast *Leonardo DiCaprio as Nate Carlson/Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister *Rebecca Romijn-Stamos as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Mark Ruffalo as Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Chris Evans as Warren Worthington III/Angel *Rebecca Ferguson as Marie/Rogue *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Channing Tatum as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Aaron Stanford as John Allerdyce/Pyro *Sebastian Stan as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Ian McKellan as Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X;